L'amour
by McGorgeous
Summary: Violet finds out that Cooper is 'dating' Dr. Charlotte King! How will she react? Will this bring them together? See what happens! Vooper Cooper/Violet story. Also involves: Addison, Sam, Pete, Naomi and Dell.


**A/N: **Sooooooo by now it's past 5 am! And I promised myself I'd finish this story tonight! Or well, the first chapter... Here ya go

**Disclaimer: **Sue me and you'll sleep with the fische

_Song "L'amour' by Carla Bruni_

For Tony, thanks for the idea!!

**SvenjaLovesEmily!**

**L'amour**

_L'amour, hum hum, pas pour moi,  
Tous ces "toujours",  
C'est pas net, a joue des tours,  
Ca s'approche sans se montrer,  
Comme un tratre de velours,  
Ca me blesse, ou me lasse, selon les jours  
_

It was a normal and very boring day at Oceanside Wellness Center. No patients, nothing to do. Violet and Cooper were sat in his office, both insanely bored but they weren't even able to leave, there always was the chance of some emergency who didn't want to face the Rotweiler Charlotte King at the hospital. A fear Violet could relate to just too well.  
Then Cooper's phone rang and Violet picked up, not saying a thing, simply waiting for the person on the other line to begin to speak.

"_Have you been a bad boy? Does momy have to spank you?" _Someone breathed hoarsely into the phone making a somewhat shocked expression appear on Violet's beautiful features.

"Charlotte King?!" She asked in disbelieve and disgust, her jaw dropping. There was silence and Violet just stared at Cooper who's eyes had widened when his friend had said the name of the woman on the other line. Cooper knew Violet was used to all the strange women from the internet with porny pennames but this was different, this was someone she knew and someone they all worked with. He was no longer with strange women from the internet no one would ever meet, he was sleeping with a collegue.

"_Erm, yes, could I please talk to Dr. Freeman?"_ A clearly embarrassed Charlotte King asked and cleared her throat. 'Oh god no, this did not just happen!' She thought to herself.  
Violet just blankly stared ahead, handing Cooper the phone.

xxx

"You are fucking Charlotte King?!" Violet yelled, unable to keep her feelings in check as she and Cooper were stood on the hall where everyone could see and well hear them.

"Would you please keep it down for god's sake!" Cooper hissed, clearly embarrassed about this situation. He had never meant for people to find out and actually he hadn't thought about what he'd do if his secret came out in the open, it had always seemed like something that would never ever happen.

"No I won't! How could you keep this from me?! We are best friends Cooper! Or at least I thought we were…" She paced up and down the hall, running her fingers through her hair, Cooper, with someone else. Oh this sent her into a blinding rage and this wasn't just anyone, no this was someone he knew and he saw every day! This couldn't be something serious, it just couldn't!

When Addison and Pete came back from lunch they could already hear Vioelt's yelling before they even entered the practice, giving each other confused looks.

"You fucking slept with Charlotte King!!" Addison's face fell and shealmost dropped her Chop Suey she had brought- looking at Pete who just grinned- in shock.

"Oh come on Violet, who cares?! Who really cares?!"

"If cou wouldn't care about people finding out you wouldn't have told me to keep it down!" Cooper sighed, knowing she was right about this, sleeping with Charlotte King might not have been his best idea, but she was hot, really hot… 'Oh god Cooper, don't drift off now!' He told himself.

"Violet, look, this is none of your business. You said yourself you don't wanna know about what happens in my bedroom."

"What do you think her internet name is?" Pete grinned at Addison, who just gave him a look, how could he be so immature? "Come on, you're also thinking about it, so stop pretending!" She had to admit he was right, she was secretly wondering how Charlotte King would call herself when she picked up strange guys from the internet.

"What about spank-me-harder?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No, that's yours." Pete laughed loudly as Cooper's head snapped up, someone had heard them and not just someone, Pete had heard them.

"Now you gave away we were listening." Addison smirked, her and Pete walking towards the hallway Cooper and Violet had been arguing in. "So, how's Charlotte King in bed? Let me guess… bossy?" Pete laughed at Cooper, who looked like he wanted to die right in this moment.

"Oh, she's good." He smirked in spite of himself and Violet just shook her head, jealousy washing over her as she walked away.

"Vi! Come on, wait!" Cooper called after her but she just kept on walking. Violet had no intention to talk to him, especially not about this. Why couldn't he just have accepted her 'friends with benefits' offer? Then he wouldn't have slept with the dragon lady. But now she was feeling all those different things and honestly Violet Turner was confused.  
How could she be jealous? Cooper was her friend, her best friend. She had never cared about him 'dating' those other women, but why would she care now? Why would she feel like her heart was breaking into a million of pieces?

xxx

"So, Charlotte King huh?" Sam grinned at Cooper, leaning against the door frame of his office, apparently it was true what people said: Good news travel fats, but bad news travel faster.

"Yep, Charlotte King." He didn't know what else to say to this.

"You get that Violet is… well a little pissed, right?" Sam's tone was serious as he stepped into Cooper's office and walked towards his desk.

"Yeah." He sighed and roughly ran his hands over his face. "But why? I mean okay I haven't told her, but I never tell her about this stuff, because she doesn't want to know!"

"Well, women are complicated." Oh they were and Sam even spoke from experience, he had never gotten what it was with Naomi and her cakes, the taking hours in the bathroom, the shoes, the huge closets, gosh this list was endless.

"That's why I don't do girlfriends! Okay, I mean I do them, but…"

"I know what you mean." Sam chuckled. "Good luck with your women."

"And good luck with yours."

"Thank you." Sam walked out again, hoping Violet would…chill.

_L'amour, hum hum, j'en veux pas  
J'prfre de temps de temps  
Je prfre le got du vent  
Le got trange et doux de la peau de mes amants,  
Mais l'amour, hum hum, pas vraiment !_

Soooooooooo, that was it, chapter one, I know it sucked but hey, it's late, gimme credit for that. Anyone want an update??

**GIMME!!**


End file.
